leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG041
}} What You Seed is What You Get (Japanese: キモリの新技！！スイカ畑のタネマシンガン！ 's New Technique!! Watermelon Field's !) is the 41st episode of the , and the 315th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on September 4, 2003 and in the United States on September 11, 2004. Blurb Ash and friends are leaving Mauville City, but Ash wants to go to the Pokémon Gym in Lavaridge Town while May wants to compete in a Pokémon Contest at Fallarbor Town. Max discovers the two towns are close to each other, so they decide on Fallarbor Town first. Team Rocket stumbles into a huge watermelon patch but an Electrode disguised as a giant watermelon sends them blasting away. Some watermelons float downriver to be eaten by Ash and the gang. A Grovyle and Slugma attack them, and a girl named Natasha accuses them of being thieves. Her Electrode reveals the truth, so she invites them on a tour of her watermelon patch. After Natasha claims she's never lost a double battle, Ash challenges her. Ash sends out his Treecko and Corphish to challenge Natasha's Pokémon, but they are quickly overmatched. Corphish and Slugma KO each other, leaving Treecko and Grovyle to duke it out. The battle is interrupted by Team Rocket returning to steal more watermelons. Grovyle uses its Bullet Seed, but is gagged by an attack from Team Rocket's robot. Treecko uses Bullet Seed and manages to knock the melons down, and Pikachu zaps the robot, sending Team Rocket blasting off again. Natasha and Ash resume the match, but Treecko is defeated by the power of Grovyle's Bullet Seed attack. The kids settle down to enjoy some juicy watermelon, and Ash and Pikachu try to encourage Treecko by spitting seeds at it. Treecko retaliates by using the real Bullet Seed move on them. Plot and decide to head to Fallarbor Town, knowing that a Pokémon Contest is scheduled to take place there soon, but Max consults his PokéNav and says the next Gym is in Lavaridge Town. and Ash momentarily argue on the next destination before Max, by means of checking a map on the PokéNav, comes to the conclusion that the two towns are close to each other. Thus, Max explains they could do both. elaborates with the order, being Fallarbor Town, then Lavaridge. Meanwhile, , while hungrily wandering, happens to find a field of watermelons and start to eat the watermelons, picking one each. then notices what appears to be an unusually large watermelon before coming to the discovery that it is actually an . The watermelon-painted Electrode attacks Team Rocket with , causing them to be blasted into the sky, and the three watermelons they were holding fall down below and are carried down the river. Down the river, Ash and company have just eaten Brock's lunch. Max notices something floating down the river, and Brock comes to the conclusion that they are watermelons. Brock procures one of the watermelons from the river and experimentally taps it before affirming that it is good. Ash takes the watermelon from Brock and commands Pikachu to use to slice it open. May differs, handing it back to Brock for him to slice it, much to Ash and Pikachu's annoyance. The company then eats the watermelons, praising its sweetness. Ash spits out the seeds when eating his watermelon and May proceeds to criticize his manners. May's reprimanding reminds him of the concept of seed-spitting, and he promptly brings out from his Poké Ball. Ash asks Treecko to try the watermelon, in order to practice with the watermelon's seeds. May comes over to Ash and asks about Bullet Seed, and Ash mentions how powerful 's Bullet Seed was. Ash demonstrates how to spit the seeds of the watermelon several times. Eventually, a small glowing ball of energy forms in Treecko's throat, but before Treecko can unleash it as Bullet Seed they are all attacked by a real Bullet Seed. A , the Pokémon who attacked them with the Bullet Seed, appears. Ash brings out his Pokédex to check information upon it. A appears at Grovyle's side, and May checks the Pokédex entry for it in turn. Again Grovyle attacks the group with Bullet Seed, and the group attempts to escape. However, Slugma uses Ember upon them, and Ash deduces that they do not intend him and his companions to be going anywhere. A girl's voice is heard, commanding the two attacking Pokémon to stop. A green-haired girl approaches them and accuses them of being watermelon thieves. May and Ash both attempt to explain their situation, but the green-haired girl points to the supposed evidence, the slices of watermelon on a plate. Spontaneously, the girl bites into one and spits out some seeds in their direction. The girl introduces herself as Natasha, the "Melon Master". Brock, Ash, and May attempt to explain the situation, in which they were unaware the watermelons belonged to anyone. The girl is still accusatory and demands they confess. Again, Ash attempts to explain when the watermelon-painted Electrode appears. May is frightened at what seems to be a giant watermelon rolling around on it own, but Max corrects her and states that it is an Electrode. The green-haired girl points at them, stating that they must be the watermelon thieves that Electrode encountered before. Electrode shakes his head and, realizing her mistake, the green-haired girl is apologetic. The group forgives her when suddenly she asks how they were. Noting their confusion, she clarifies on her subject being her watermelons on whether they were the best. The group amiably affirms this statement, and the girl decides to make it up to them by giving them a tour of her watermelon patch. The green-haired girl introduces herself as Natasha and the others introduce themselves as well. Natasha leads the others to her field and Natasha tells her Electrode to keep watch for the watermelon fields, and Electrode rolls away. Ash comments that Grovyle's Bullet Seed attack was really good and Max compliments Slugma's Ember as well. Natasha thanks their praise, and adds that the three of them have not lost a Double Battle yet. Ash states that he is skilled also, and made it to the best eight in the Johto League. On this, Natasha challenges Ash to a double-battle match with her Grovyle and Slugma, and Ash eagerly accepts. Brock is the referee, and states that the match will begin when both Trainers give the okay. Ash and Natasha both say such, and the battle commences. Ash sends out Treecko and . May, on the sidelines, asks why Ash would send out Treecko against Grovyle, its own evolved form. Brock deduces that this decision is for Treecko to gain some advanced training. Ash commands Treecko to use against Grovyle, and Corphish to use on Slugma. Natasha tells Grovyle to dodge and fire a Bullet Seed at the Bubble Beam. Grovyle does so and neutralizes the Bubble Beam. Max comments that Natasha is doing this to protect Slugma, since Slugma is so vulnerable to Water-type attacks. Natasha commands Grovyle to fire Bullet Seed on Treecko, and Slugma to use on Corphish. Ash counters this by commanding Corphish to use and Treecko to hide behind Corphish. Natasha momentarily compliments Ash's strategy, and Ash commands that Treecko use on Grovyle and Corphish to hit Slugma with . Natasha counters this by telling Grovyle to dodge and use on Corphish. Grovyle successfully hits Corphish with Leaf Blade in what seems to be a highly effective strike. Shortly after this attack, Natasha commands Grovyle to use Bullet Seed and for Slugma to use . Equally quickly, Ash counters by commanding Corphish to use Harden and Treecko to be shielded behind Corphish again. Ash tells Corphish to hang on, as the attack appears to be quite strong on Corphish. After the attack, Corphish appears to be exhausted and breathes heavily. Concerned, Max states that Ash should do something different, for Corphish is taking too much damage from the attacks. May further comments that Natasha's Pokémon are not taking any damage at all. Concerned, Ash asks if Corphish can still battle. Although tired, Corphish affirms this, and Ash reconsiders Natasha's strength, seeing why she never lost at double battling. Team Rocket appears at the watermelon field again alongside Electrode. Meowth has a fantasy involving the usefulness of the watermelon to . Electrode watches their reaction to the fantasy, apparently embarrassed. Ash commands Treecko to use Harden and Corphish to use Bubble Beam. Natasha commands Grovyle to dodge the attack and use Leaf Blade on Corphish. Natasha then tells Slugma to use and for Grovyle to use Bullet Seed. By this command, Grovyle and Slugma rush forward to attack, and again Ash tells Corphish to use Harden and Treecko to be shielded behind Slugma. Slugma jumps into the air and covers Corphish, negating Treecko's effective protection. With this protection negated, Grovyle leaps into the air and fires Bullet Seed at Treecko. The attack hits, and Treecko is thrown back from the force. Ash asks Treecko if he can still keep going, and, with some exhaustion, Treecko manages to stand. Equally exhausted, Corphish also struggles to stand. Max and May comment with awe on how strong the two of Natasha's Pokémon are, and Ash exclaims to Natasha that he shall show a combination of his own. Ash commands Treecko to grab a hold of Corphish's right claw, and after Treecko grabs onto the claw, he commands Corphish to use Crabhammer on Slugma. Corphish launches Treecko from the claw, and Ash commands that Treecko follow it with Quick Attack. Treecko slams into Grovyle, and Corphish hits Slugma with Crabhammer. Natasha commands Grovyle to use . Ash commands Treecko and Corphish to perform the shield maneuver again, and Grovyle launches Solar Beam. Corphish braces against it, although more exhausted than before. Natasha commands Slugma to use Flamethrower, and Ash commands that Corphish use Bubble Beam. With a small amount of steam momentarily resulting in the air upon collision of the attacks, both move past each other and hit their intended targets. Slugma and Corphish faint from the attacks, and Brock declares that they are unable to battle. Natasha and Ash recall their fainted Pokémon into their Poké Balls when Electrode comes over to Natasha and informs the group that it is the watermelon thieves again, prompting her to leave with the others in pursuit. Team Rocket is in the field, inside a watermelon-picking -shaped mecha with a basket tied to its back. The mecha then confronts the group, Jessie and James on the top beginning the motto. After the motto, the group verbally accuses Team Rocket and they banter momentarily. James pulls a lever inside the Cacnea mecha and the mecha grabs several watermelons and appears to consume it before launching an array of watermelon seeds at the group. Natasha commands Grovyle to use Bullet Seed at them, and Ash tells Treecko that he can learn Bullet Seed by watching Grovyle. Grovyle then launches Bullet Seed at Team Rocket, hitting the mecha. Meowth pulls a lever, and the Cacnea mecha pulls out a bazooka and fires an X-shaped tape at Grovyle's mouth, preventing it from using Bullet Seed. With this occurrence, Ash commands Treecko to use Bullet Seed. At first, Treecko does not succeed, but at Ash's further encouragement Treecko's second try hits the rope of the mecha's watermelon basket, causing the watermelons to fall. Natasha yells for everyone to catch the melons, and the group scurries about in their attempt to do so and manages to catch them. Ash commands Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on Team Rocket, and Pikachu does so to blast Team Rocket off via the destruction of the mecha. Returning to the battle, Ash commands Treecko to use Bullet Seed. Treecko attempts to perform Bullet Seed again but fails. Natasha commands Grovyle to use Leaf Blade, which Treecko dodges. Ash commands Treecko to use Pound, and Treecko's attack is successful. Natasha commands Grovyle to use Bullet Seed, and Ash counters by telling Treecko to use Quick attack to dodge it. Grovyle is knocked back from the hit. Natasha asks Grovyle to get up, and with a struggle Grovyle does so. Treecko is panting heavily, and Ash notes that Treecko is almost out of energy. Natasha notes that Grovyle does not have enough energy for Solar Beam, thus instead commanding Grovyle to finish with Bullet Seed. Ash retaliates, commanding Treecko to use Bullet Seed also. The Bullet Seeds collide with each other in the air, but suddenly Treecko's Bullet Seed is depleted and Grovyle's Bullet Seed overwhelms Treecko. Brock declares that Treecko is unable to battle, and that Natasha wins. After the battle, Natasha gives watermelons to the others. Natasha asks how the watermelons are, and the group replies to her, affirming its pleasant quality. After Brock's compliment, Ash notices Treecko, who is sitting away from the others. Ash approaches Treecko and tells it not to feel bad, and that it will get Bullet Seed down before Treecko knows it. Ash and Pikachu attempt to cheer Treecko by spraying seeds at the back of Treecko's head. Treecko, irritated, retaliates by firing a real Bullet Seed attack at them, and the two are knocked backward. Brock comments that all Treecko needed was the right motivation, and Ash, offended, questions why Treecko was motivated to attack him. May responds that what Treecko learned was important, not what the target was. Major events * and leave Mauville City and decide to head to Fallarbor Town first, and then to Lavaridge Town. * Ash's Treecko learns . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * Natasha Pokémon Pokémon Trainer’s Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Natasha's) * (Natasha's; debut) * (Natasha's) * (flashback) Trivia * This is the season premiere of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. * This is the first episode to feature the Pokémon Trainer's Choice eyecatch, which replaced the Who's That Pokémon? eyecatch. * The English dub title is based on the phrase "What you see is what you get". * This episode is featured on Volume 12: Treecko from Viz Media's series. Errors * Natasha's changes size throughout its encounters with . * Electrode is first said to be a watermelon rolling around on its own, but it was actually bouncing. * While battling Natasha, Ash tells Treecko to use (one of Corphish's attacks) instead of , the actual move it uses. * Each time Slugma is told to use , the attack looks like . * Corphish's claw is already glowing from when Treecko grabs onto it and before Ash says to use it. * When Corphish tries to get up during the battle with Natasha, its lower claw is orange instead of cream. * As everyone tries to catch the watermelons, Grovyle's mouth is no longer covered with tape. Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, Which Pokémon is the best choice to battle ? * Choices: , , * Answer: Ok, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=אתה קוצר את מה שאתה זורע |hi=जो दिखता है वही बिकता है |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 041 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kumiko Shishido Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Die Melonenmeisterin es:EP317 fr:AG041 it:AG041 ja:AG編第41話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第41集